


It's Always You

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Sam and Dean get a dog, Wincest - Freeform, alpha to omega dean, fluff with a bit of angst, mentions of events in season 6, mentions of mpreg, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: It's been nearly a year and a half since Dean began his transition from Alpha to Omega and now he's ready for the next step. Sam is ready and happy to support Dean but he can't stop the feeling of dread that has been creeping on him every so often.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the first part of this series and I hope you enjoy the second installment :)

Sam yawned and rolled over onto his back as the alarm on the nightstand started playing ‘Ramble On’ and groped around blindly for the snooze button. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and turned to look at the time.

The red lights told him it was a quarter past seven and they only had a couple hours to get ready and drive the hospital. He sighed and turned over to look at Dean. He was laying on his back with one arm tucked under his pillow. His fingers mimed being wrapped around the handle of a gun. The other was stretched across his stomach.

There were still marks from the marker that showed them both just where Dr. Garrison would be making incisions during his surgery.

Sam’s stomach had done flip-flops each time the marker met Dean’s skin. He resisted the urge to reach down and trace the ink with his fingers. 

“You’re staring.”

Sam blinked and looked down to meet Dean’s gaze.

“I’m nervous…” Sam sighed.

“Nothing to be nervous about.” Dean laid on his side with both hands tucked under his head. “You heard Dr. Garrison, everything’s good to go. Everything’s compatible.”

“I know...but…” Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. “It’s just...what if something bad happens? I read-”

“I thought I told you to stop looking at those websites,” Dean interrupted gently. “That only happens in extremely rare cases, Sam.”

“It’d be just our luck that something would happen…” Sam pointed out.

“Nothing’s going to happen Sam...hey come on, look at me…” Dean ran his fingers down Sam’s back. “Look at me, Sammy.”

Sam turned to look down at Dean.

“Nothing is going to happen, Sam,” Dean told him.

“Promise?” Sam asked.

“I promise,” Dean answered. “Now will stop worrying and swear you’re not going to go on those websites?”

Sam nodded a little. “I promise.”

“Good,” Dean sat up and gave Sam a chaste kiss. “Let’s take a shower and then you are going to eat some breakfast. I’ll make your favorite.”

“I don’t want to eat if you can’t,” Sam started to shake his head.

“Nonsense, I’ll just be sure to kiss you after,” Dean winked and got out of bed.

Sam chuckled and grabbed Dean’s hand before he could get too far. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too Sammy, now come on, you need to shower,” Dean tugged his hand and Sam allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom.

“You know...I could stay the whole time,” Sam mused as he watched Dean sit on the bathroom counter. “Keep you company while you’re laid up in the hospital.”

“Sam we talked about this,” Dean shook his head. “Donna and Jody are going to keep me company while you get settled at the school, Cas, and dare I say, Gabriel, are gonna stop by. Bobby’s going to take over when he gets back from the case in Wisconsin. And he’ll bring me home.”

Sam pouted a little. “But I should be there the whole time…what if you need something from the house and I’m not there?”

“That’s why we packed the bag, Sam. It’s got enough to last me a month and besides, you heard Dr. Garrison, I’ll just be in and out of a morphine coma for at least a week,” Dean told him. “Seriously Sam, I’ll be fine while you’re at work. It’ll be good for you. You’ve been making yourself sick with worry.”

“You’ll have them call me if anything happens?” Sam asked.

“Sam, you programmed your number as everyone’s speed dial at the last dinner, pretty sure they’ll call you,” Dean chuckled.

Sam blushed a little embarrassed.

“Now get your ass in the shower,” Dean repeated with fake exasperation. He wasn't to shower. The water would smudge the marker.

Sam stepped out twenty minutes later and Dean tossed him a towel.

“Kiss?” Sam leaned in and Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned in to comply.

“Dress,” Dean nudged him with his foot and got off the counter to brush his teeth.

Sam continued to ask for kisses. Innocent ones. The entire time they got ready. He used to do the same thing when he was little. Always asking Dean for a kiss with a shy smile. It made Dean’s heart flutter at the thought.

“We’re going to be late,” Dean laughed after the last kiss and held Sam at arm's length. “Keep this up and we’re taking separate cars.”

Sam just took one of Dean’s hands and kissed his knuckles instead. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the car keys.

“Come on,” he led Sam onto the porch and locked the door behind them.

Sam put the bag in the back seat while Dean got in the driver seat and ran his fingers over the dashboard.

“Better take good care of my Baby,” Dean told Sam once he was in the car. “Gotta take her out at least twice a week. Nice long drives understand?”

“Of course,” Sam chuckled.

The drive to the hospital was completed in silence. Dean tried to keep his grip on the wheel light, he didn’t want Sam to know just how nervous he was. He’d throw up but he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast.

Dean pulled into the parking deck of the hospital and cut the engine. Sam got out and grabbed the bag from the back seat. Dean took a deep breath before he followed suit. Sam wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

“How may I help you this morning?” the woman at the front desk asked.

“I’m Dean Winchester. I’ve got an appointment with Dr. Garrison,” he answered.

“Ah yes,” she smiled. “Room 213. Dr. Garrison will be with you shortly.”

“Thanks,” he nodded and he and Sam walked down the hall to the room.

“Nice room.” Sam set the bag in one of the chairs and walked over to the window. “Got a lovely view of the parking lot.”

Dean sat down on the hospital bed and leaned back on his hands. “Yeah? Any good cars?”

“Nice Mustang,” Sam nodded. “Bright red...I’m putting my money on 1969.”

“Good morning gentleman,” Dr. Garrison announced as he walked into the room.

Sam walked over to standby Dean’s side. “Morning.”

“How are you two doing this morning?” he asked.

“Sam’s a nervous wreck over here,” Dean answered. “He’s got nothing to be nervous about right?”

“Of course not,” Dr. Garrison answered. “Unlike when this surgery was first practiced, it has a much higher success rate these days. I don’t see anything going wrong today. I’m going to have one of the nurses come down and get you ready for surgery. The anesthesiologist will come in after and then we’ll get right to work. I can understand your concern for Dean if you’d like to sit in the Observation room during the surgery I can have a nurse explain to you what’s going on if you like.”

“No...no that’s okay…” Sam politely declined. “I’ve brought some work to do while I wait…”

Dr. Garrison nodded. “Alright, let me go and get the nurse.”

“You sure you don’t want to watch them cut me open?” Dean asked.

Sam chuckled a little. “Seeing your insides once was enough,” he answered. “I brought some things to work on while I wait.”

Dean nodded. “Gonna be here when I wake up right?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sam promised.

Sam was starting to go stir crazy as he waited for the surgery to finish. It’d already been about five hours since they’d wheeled Dean off to the OR. He’d given up on trying to work on the texts after forty-five minutes and spent the last couple hours listening to the nurses keeping him updated, drinking his weight in crappy coffee and playing solitaire on his phone.

It was almost four in the afternoon when they finally wheeled Dean back into the room. He was still blissfully unconscious and a little pale but the nurse had promised nothing had gone wrong during the operation.

“It might be awhile before Dean wakes up,” Dr. Garrison told him. “Everything went along just fine. His body adapted just as it should. We’ll keep him for a few weeks and then you’ll be free to take him home.”

Sam nodded. “That's...that’s really great,” he let out a relieved breath and looked down at Dean.

“I’ll have a nurse check on you two in a couple hours,” the doctor added before he left.

Sam brought the chair closer to the bed and took Dean’s hand in his. He sent a quick text off letting everyone know Dean had made it out of surgery okay and set it aside.

 

“Well hey there handsome.”

Sam looked up from the game he was playing on his phone to find Dean looking at him. He was giving him his signature Dean Winchester smile.

“Hi,” Sam tried not to laugh.

“What’s a guy like you doing here?” Dean asked.

“My mates here,” Sam answered. He put the phone down and let out a small laugh at Dean’s pout.

“Mate? All the hot ones are always taken,” Dean huffed.

Sam leaned forward. “You’re my mate silly.”

It was almost comical the way Dean’s eyes widened. Sam swallowed a chuckle and brought Dean’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“We’re mates?” Dean asked. “Holy shit...we’re mates?”

Sam nodded and smiled. Drugged Dean was his new favorite thing.

“I see someone’s awake,” a nurse smiled as she walked into check his IV.

“Did you know this guy's my mate?” Dean asked with a proud smile. “How long have we been mates?”

“Long time,” Sam answered with a small chuckle. “But officially, about a year and a half.”

“Wow…” Dean leaned back against the pillows. “I wanna keep looking at you but 'm getting sleepy…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Sam leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Get some rest.”

Dean was snoring softly in a matter of minutes when Sam pulled back.

“The after-effects should wear off in a little bit, this is for the morphine drip, if he feels any twinge at all tell him to press it alright?” the nurse told him in a softer voice.

Sam nodded and thanked her.

* * *

Dean was in and out of consciousness the next few days. Once he was awake long enough and got over the renewed shock of the two of them being mates, Sam explained the purpose of the morphine. He'd been pressing any time a hint of pain has crossed Dean’s face but now Dean pressed every so often.

The color was slowly returning to his skin. Sam had busied himself by counting Dean’s freckles and helping with sponge baths. Dean’s drugged up state allowed Sam to call the school and get an extra couple days to look after Dean.

He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that clung to the back of his mind. Or a migraine that had started only a day and a half after the surgery.

“You think it's a vision?” Bobby asked over the phone.

“Don't know,” Sam admitted. “Can't remember the last time I had one…but it was usually more intense than that.”

“You're probably just stressing yourself out,” Bobby added as an afterthought. “Aren't Jody and Donna with you now?”

“They got here a couple hours ago…” Sam answered sheepishly. “I can't help it, Bobby. Dean’s so high it's adorable and comical.”

“Sam. Go to work. You won't be much use to Dean if you don't have any money coming in,” Bobby said sternly.

Sam could hear the familial fondness behind his words though.

“Alright alright...I've got plenty of videos to last me anyway,” Sam sighed. “Drive safe Bobby.”

He hung up and walked back into the hospital. Dean was awake when Sam got back. He looked a little more clear-headed and Sam smiled.

“Hey baby,” Sam cooed.

Dean would've kicked his ass if he were more coherent but he was the heavy stuff and he just blushed.

“I'm gonna head out,” Sam added to Donna and Jody. “Bobby reminded me if I don't leave we’ll go broke so…”

“Don't worry Sam...he’s in good hands,” Jody promised. “Isn’t that right?” She smiled fondly at Dean.

Sam’s heart clenched at the motherly affection and really wished they could just fall back on credit card scams. But Dean would kick his ass.

“You're leaving?” Dean frowned a little.

“I've got to go to work,” Sam answered. He walked over and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. “And make sure the house in order when you get home. I'll call you later okay? Promise.”

Dean nodded a little.

“How about a movie Dean?” Donna sat on his other side and placed a laptop on the tray table. He perked up and immediately shifted towards her.

“I’ll walk you out,” Jody said as she stood up.

“Thanks for this…” Sam said once they were outside. “I don't think I would've been able to do this by myself.”

“Happy to help Sam,” Jody told him. “With Alex off at school and Claire off hunting. It's been awhile since I've to mom anyone... assuming I'm not stepping on any toes?”

“No, no,” Sam shook his head. “I think he needs it. Especially right now.”

“He's not the only one I'm talking about Sam,” she crossed his arms over her chest. “Call me if you need anything alright? Even if you wanna grab a couple drinks. Donna and I have both taken off some time for this. For the both of you.”

“Thanks, Jody…” Sam was touched at the gesture and he gave her a quick hug. “I'll call later.”

“Of course,” she rubbed his back. “He's in good Sam. Don't worry.”

Sam found himself breathing a little easier once he got inside the Impala. He took a couple minutes to relax and slid the keys into the ignition. Her engine purred to life and he pulled out of the parking lot with ACDC playing on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a super long unintentional hiatus, I've returned with a second chapter finally. Promise I haven't forgotten about this! Might even have another story coming up

Two: 

_ “Dinner’s ready!”  _

_ Sam turned away from the stove and carried two plates to the kitchen table as the sound of footsteps grew louder.  _

_ “Aw, Sammy, you shouldn’t have.”  _

_ Sam tensed at the voice and turned around to see Lucifer leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Lucifer gave him a small finger wave.  _

_ “Long time no see Sammy. Love the new place, so much room to stretch.” He smirked as Sam closed his eyes.  _

_ “You’re not real. You can’t be real. You’re in the cage.”  _

_ Sam opened his eyes and let out a breath when he didn’t see Lucifer in the doorway anymore.  _

_ Lucifer laughed. “Still buying that whole ‘locked in the cage’ bit huh? I’ve missed you, Sammy. I’ve missed this.”  _

_ Sam spun on his heel and- _

 

Sam jerked awake and froze as he felt Dean shift around in bed next to him. He held his breath and exhaled slowly as Dean settled, showing no signs of waking. Though, right now nothing short of a gun could possibly rouse Dean from his medicated sleep. 

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face and slipped out of bed, he padded barefoot to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click as he turned on the light and turned on the sink.  He splashed a few handfuls of cold water on his face and ran both hands through his hair as he straightened to look in the mirror. His blinked a few times to get the water out of his eyes and his hands gripped the sink. His reflection smiled back at him with red eyes and forked tongue dragging over his lips. 

 

“Sam!”

Sam’s eyes shot open and he turned his head to see Dean leaning over him, a hand on his cheek the other on the bed for balance. 

Dean sat back quickly, a flare of pain in his eyes, as Sam kicked the blankets off in his haste to get the bathroom. He made it as far as the sink before he heaved. He braced his elbows on the counter, hunched over.  He involuntarily flinched when he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder, he heaved again, and spit. 

“Jesus, you’re shaking. What’s wrong?” Dean rubbed his shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Sam’s voice came out steadier than he felt. He swallowed, tried not to gag and turned on the sink so he could rinse his mouth. “Shouldn’t be up.” 

“Yeah well, I think we can forgo the bedrest since you're puking in our sink right now,” Dean said. “What’s the matter?” 

“Bad dream,” Sam replied. “No big deal. Don’t even remember it.” 

“I may be drugged, but I’m lucid enough to know that’s a lie,” Dean pointed out. 

He got a towel for Sam to wipe his face and mouth with and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “What’s the matter Sammy?” 

“I...I dreamed you died on the table…” Sam wrapped his arms around Dean gently and pulled him to his chest. “Thought you left me…so much blood…” 

Dean seemed to buy the lie and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I’m right here Sammy.” Dean nuzzled him and pet his hair. “Drugged out of my mind, and horny as hell.” 

Sam huffed out a laugh and felt Dean smile against his neck. “Only real you would say something like that.” 

Dean pulled away and took Sam’s hand to lead him back to bed. “How much longer til we can have sex again?” 

“Not for a while,” Sam answered apologetically.

Dean pouted as he got back into bed and tried to get comfortable again. He’d been home for almost a week now, that put the surgery at two and a half weeks ago. He still had to be almost heavily medicated with limited mobility, it made taking care of him much easier since he was so pliant with anyone who handled him. Sam could also get away with calling Dean baby and not get kicked in the balls. 

Sam got in next to him, fixed the blankets and watched Dean nod off to sleep again. Sam waited until he was sure Dean wouldn’t wake up and got out of bed. He went down the hall to the kitchen and opened his laptop to pull up the letter he was in the midst of translating.

* * *

 

Dean yawned as he walked into the kitchen and smiled softly when he saw Sam slumped over his laptop with his head pillowed on his arms. He froze as Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the grip tightened briefly before Sam seemed to come to his senses and quickly let go. 

“Shit!” Sam swore wide-eyed and dragged both hands through his hair. 

“Don’t worry about it…” Dean hid his frown. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, fine,” Sam brushed it off and stood. “You’re supposed to be in bed. What are you doing up?” 

“I’ve been in bed since I got home from the hospital...I’m going to get sores on my ass from being in bed all day. I just wanted to get up and make breakfast…” Dean whined. 

“Bed,” Sam told him. 

Dean wanted to stomp his foot but resisted at the risk of pulling his stitches. He turned on his heel and went back to the first-floor guest room that was serving as their bedroom until Dean could use stairs again. 

He idly rubbed his wrist where Sam had grabbed him and frowned. Dean saw just a glimpse of the same, frightened look in Sam’s eyes as earlier this morning before he realized it was Dean. He didn’t know what was going on in Sam’s head, and he didn’t like not knowing. 

“Coffee while you wait,” Sam said as he walked into the room. 

His eyes followed Dean’s and he looked guilty when he saw the already forming bruise on the pale skin. 

“Maybe we should get a dog,” Dean said. 

Sam tore his gaze away from Dean’s wrist to stare at him like he’d grown two heads. “A dog?” Sam repeated slowly. 

“Yeah, why not?” Dean asked. 

“You hate dogs,” Sam answered. 

“I don’t hate them,” Dean rolled his eyes. “At least, not anymore...do you not want a dog?” 

“...a dog might be nice,” Sam admitted with a shy smile as he walked over to sit next to Dean. He offered him the coffee. “Were you uh...were you thinking of a kind in particular?” 

“I thought you might-” 

“A golden retriever...or an Australian Shepherd...like Riot,” Sam interrupted then blushed. 

Dean blinked and smiled. “Riot was a pretty handsome dog. Tell ya what, you take care of getting us the dog...and I will spend all my time buying shit off of Amazon, we’ll become an Amazon hotspot.” 

Sam chuckled a little and leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek and pulled away when the doorbell went off. 

“That’ll be Jody,” Sam said as he stood up. “Think she mentioned bringing something for you.” 

“Oh goody,” Dean leaned back against the pillows and picked up the small orange bottle next to the lamp. 

He tossed back two pills as Sam left to get the door and returned a couple minutes later with Claire. 

“You wanna come give me a hand with breakfast Jody? Dean seems to think I burn the bacon every time,” Sam told the older woman. 

“You do burn it every time,” Dean rolled his eyes as he made some room for Claire on the bed. 

“You look like crap,” Claire said as she sat down. 

“Yeah well, letting a doctor rearrange your insides, and spending a week eating nothing but mostly soft foods and liquids will do that to you,” Dean said as he drank his coffee. He nudged her with his foot. “Cas told me you’ve been hunting on your own again. Take down anything good?” 

“Caught a wendigo over in Washington,” She answered. “And took down another werewolf in New York. Caught Hamilton while I was out there.” 

“Yeah? Sam’s been wanting to see that,” Dean nodded a little. 

“So, you really went through with it huh?” Claire asked as she leaned back on her hands. “Always thought it was just talk.” 

“Makes two of us,” Dean admitted. “So did Sam call you?” 

“He mentioned you were going a little stir crazy,” she answered. “Said I could crash with you guys for a couple days.” 

Dean tapped his fingers against his coffee cup. “He seem okay to you? when you guys talked on the phone.” 

“Nervous about your surgery, but yeah he seemed fine,” she nodded. “Why?” 

“Nothing,” Dean answered. “Probably just the drugs they’ve got me on and being stir crazy. Making a molehill out of an ant hole.” 

Claire raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“Breakfast is not burned,” Sam said as he walked back in with two plates, Jody close behind with two more. 

Sam took the space next to Dean and gave him the plate as Jody took the chair next to the bed. Dean shifted closer to Sam to let their body lean against each other and picked up a piece of bacon. 

“Did Dean tell you we’re gonna be getting a dog?” Sam grinned. 

“What happened to the no dogs rule?” Claire asked. 

“I figured Sam’s been so good, might as well reward him with what he’s always wanted,” Dean answered as he picked up a piece of toast. 

“But I’ve already got you,” Sam grinned. “A dog is an added bonus.” 

Dean blushed. “Don’t you have to get ready for work? Or something.” 

“You love it when I’m all sappy,” Sam said as he finished off his bacon and stood up. “Makes you feel butterflies  in your stomach, and warms your insides.” 

“Jody make him stop,” Dean whined even as his cheeks darkened. 

“He’s not wrong you know,” Claire snagged a piece of Dean’s bacon. “At least, according to the video of you he sent me while you were in the hospital.” 

“What video?” Dean asked. 

“Just one of you super drugged,” Claire answered. 

Sam had the decency to look abashed as he stepped out of the bathroom pulling on his shirt. “Right uh, I’ll see you guys later then.” 

“We are having words Sam Winchester,” Dean called after him. 

“I’ve gotta hit the road too,” Jody said as she picked up the empty plates. “You two gonna be alright?” 

“We’ll be fine,” Dean assured her. “Probably drop a couple hundred dollars on Amazon, plan my revenge on Sam, order pizza if we get hungry.” 

“I’ll take good care of him Jody,” Claire promised. 

“Call me if you need anything.” She leaned down and kissed Claire’s forehead before doing the same with Dean. “And I don’t want to find out that you’re been up walking around. You’re supposed to be on bedrest young man.” 

“I’ll tie him down if I have to,” Claire told her. “Now go on, we’ll be perfectly fine.” 

Jody carried the plates out and Claire stretched out on the foot of the bed.

* * *

 

“So...I’ve got to ask,” Claire said as she sat back down next to Dean. “Oh, get that one. Sam’ll really like it.” She pointed to the dog house Dean had pulled up on the computer screen. 

“Ask what?” Dean grabbed a handful of grapes. 

“Well, you had the surgery so you and Sam could have kids right?” She asked. 

“Pretty much,” Dean answered. 

“They’re someone else organs...so...won’t they only be Sam’s?” she seemed like she’s chosen her words carefully. 

“I don’t really remember the whole spiel, but basically as I’m healing, everything to get oriented with each other, once it does, it’ll all be my DNA,” Dean answered. He added the dog house to the cart. “Worth it though...just hate having to be in bed for most of the time.” 

“How much longer till you’re allowed to get up and move?” Claire asked. 

“Not for another week and a half, two at most, three if Sam’s nerves are anything to go by. Still got to wait awhile before Sam and I can start trying,” Dean sighed. “Why do you ask?’ 

Claire shrugged. “Curiosity mostly...why the sudden interest in getting a dog?” 

“Why not?” Dean asked. “Sam’s always wanted a dog and I know he misses Riot…” 

“So the dog’s for Sam?” Claire asked. “Is Sam okay? He’s not dying is he?” 

“Of course he’s not dying,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We both have intentions to stay alive longer than a couple of years thank you very much. I just thought a dog might be good practice, and it’d calm him down.” 

He’d thought about making it a surprise, but Sam had lightened considerably in just a few short hours of Dean bringing it up, he’d only received two texts from his mate, and okay _ it did  _ feel like butterflies when he said it, as opposed to ten before lunchtime. 

“Which means you think there’s something wrong with him,” Claire pointed out. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Dean replied. 

“Dean, you’re an open book when it comes to Sam. Why don’t you just talk to him?” She said. 

“He won’t talk about it,” Dean scrolled down the page and tried to remember if there was room for a dog bed in their room. He added it to the cart anyway. 

“So you get a dog because he won’t talk about it?” Claire asked. “Sounds like the perfect plan.” 

“It’s not a plan,” Dean clicked the cart button and reached for his wallet on the nightstand. 

“No, no of course not,” Claire nodded as she stood up, clearly not believing a word he said. “I’m gonna go and take a shower. Probably take a nap. You need anything?” 

“If I do I’ll call,” Dean told her as he fished out his card. 

She grabbed a couple grapes as she walked out and he made his purchase before closing the laptop and setting it aside. They weren’t getting a dog because there was something wrong with Sam. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long overdue. It kept coming out to blah and the flow wasn't working so I scrapped it and started over ending with this! Hope you enjoy and if memory serves me right the song Dean is singing to the chorus of is from season 11 episode Baby and is the song Sam is hearing when he wakes up in the Impala with a young John WInchester.
> 
> p.s also unbeta'd

**Three**

Dean looked at his watch as he leaned against one of the large pillars in the airport. Sam’s plane should’ve touchdown twenty minutes ago which means he should be walking off the escalator right about…

Dean scanned the escalators for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes and grinned when he saw Sam towering over the other occupants. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way over standing off to the side. 

Sam smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey, thought Bobby was gonna pick me up,” Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder and pulled him in close so he could give him a kiss. 

“He was, but then I figured since I’m officially off bedrest, we could drive up to Bobby’s together,” Dean answered. “Cars all packed, we leave straight from here we could be at Bobby’s by morning.” 

“By morning?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t take all day to get there you know.” 

“I know,” Dean nodded. “But I’ve got a little something planned for you. Well, two somethings. I thought best we do it before we get to Bobby’s.” 

Sam swallowed and his eyes darkened. “Oh?” 

Dean grinned and reached down to smack Sam’s ass. “You go grab your bags and I’ll pull baby up.” 

Sam was waiting for Dean when he pulled up the curb. He tossed his bags in the trunk and slid into the passenger seat with practiced ease. 

“How you feeling?” Sam asked as Dean pulled out of the space by the curb and made a beeline for the exit. 

“Feel good,” Dean grinned. “Got my baby, got my sasquatch, open road. All I need is a cooler full of beer and a hung and then we’re really cookin.” 

Sam chuckled and slid over so they were hip to hip and laid his arm across the back of the seat. “When Dr. Garrison say you’d be in the all clear?” 

“Three more weeks before I can start hunting again,” Dean answered. “And I’ve still got two more months of the little pink pills.” 

“Good thing I already started looking,” Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out folded newspaper clippings he’d cut out before boarding the plane. “Something that looks like a werewolf up in Detroit.” 

“Starting things off with a bang, I like it,” Dean settled back in the Impala’s leather seats and sighed. 

Sam yawned and slouched down a little in the seat and closed his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep at all on the plane.” 

“Better catch up then, gonna need you nice and alert when we get to the motel,” Dean reached down and squeezed his thigh. 

Sam was already asleep. Dean reached forward and turned on the radio keeping it low enough that it wouldn’t bother Sam but that he could still hear it. It was nearing sunset when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and cut the engine off.  Sam had shifted in his sleep, his head was laying against the passenger side window with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean reached over and poked his cheek and chuckled when Sam tried to swat at his hand. 

“Wakey wakey Sammy,” Dean started to get out of the car and watched Sam try to reorient himself. 

“We at the motel?” he yawned and stumbled out of the car. 

“Got hungry, motel still a couple miles up,” Dean answered. 

He took Sam’s hand and led him into the diner and over to an empty booth at the sign reading  _ Please Seat Yourselves.  _

Sam plastered himself to Dean’s side and let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder as soon as they were seated. 

“Guess I’m ordering for the both of us,” Dean said as he flipped open the menu. 

“Evening, what can I start you boys off with?” the waitress asked as she stopped at their table. 

“Cup of your coffee, and a strawberry milkshake,” Dean answered. 

“Coming right up,” she nodded and walked away to get their drinks. 

“You’re acting like you haven’t slept in days,” Dean said as he looked over the menu. 

“Haven’t,” Sam sat up as the waitress returned with their drinks. He thanked her for the coffee and added a few spoonfuls of sugar. “When I was at the conference, a couple of the other professors that were there wanted to get drinks, which I regretted when I found they wanted to go to a strip club...and then I spent the following night doing some last minute translations and there was that dinner the last night, so I didn’t really get much sleep.” 

He drank some coffee and looked over Dean’s shoulder at the menu. 

“I missed you…” Sam added as an afterthought. “I know I didn’t call much while I was gone...but I really did miss you.” 

“I missed you too,” Dean told him. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, having that bed all to myself was nice, but I missed your octopus limbs.” 

Sam laughed and picked up his coffee. “Yeah, it was nice not having to worry about the blankets being hogged all the time.” 

Forty minutes later had them pulling into the parking lot of a motel. Dean shooed Sam inside and grabbed the duffel from the backseat and the smaller duffel he’d stuffed under the front seat with everything they’d need and closed the motel room door behind him with his foot. 

Sam was already in the shower washing off the last few days and the five-hour plane ride. Dean tugged off his clothes and knocked before he went into the bathroom and nervously stepped into the shower.  Sam turned around and Dean ran both hands through his hair as Sam ran his eyes over him. He shuddered as Sam brushed his fingers over the scar on Dean’s abdomen. The stitches had come out earlier that morning and the skin was still a little tender. 

“This makes it real huh?” Sam asked as he looked at Dean. “Like, it’s really real. We’re really doing this.” 

Dean swallowed. “You’re not having second thoughts are you?” 

“Never,” Sam said firmly. “All I wanna know is, what do you have planned?” 

Dean relaxed and stepped closer so he could get the soap. 

“You remember that time we got snowed in after that hunt in Michigan? We couldn’t go anywhere for three days?” Dean asked. 

“How could I not, I was actually sick of having so much sex,” Sam answered. 

Dean nodded. “It was also one of the first times that...we...switched.” 

“Switch...oh... _ ohhh _ ,” Sam blushed a little at the memory. “I uh...I thought you weren’t really cleared for sex?” 

“Well, we can’t break out the whips and chains, and Dr. Garrison said we have to stop if I feel any sort of pain and discomfort, but we can have sex and I thought...it uh might be a nice change of pace…unless you think it’s to weird now…” Dean scratched the back of his neck. 

“No! I mean…” Sam’s blush deepened. “I uh...I kinda liked it…” 

Dean leaned up to kiss him. “Only liked? Clearly, I gotta bring out the big guns,” he winked and stepped back. 

They stepped out of the shower after they finished and once they’d finished drying off Dean led Sam out of the bathroom and to the large bed. Sam sat on the bed before he moved back until he lied down and watched Dean climb on top of him with a bottle of lube in hand. 

He set it by Sam’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Sam reached up and grasped Dean by the hips, he groaned softly as they rubbed against each other mindful of the scar on Dean’s stomach. 

He whined when Dean pulled away and spread his legs as Dean settled between them. 

“You good?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. “Do you want me to turn or…?” 

“Want you just like this,” Dean stroked his thighs and grabbed the lube. 

He poured a healthy amount into his hands and rubbed them together before he wrapped one hand around Sam’s cock and the other gently started to massage his hole. Sam tensed at first but relaxed as Dean continued to stroke him. 

“That’s it baby boy, just relax,” Dean pressed the first finger in and let Sam get used to it before he started to thrust it gently. 

“Fuck,” Sam swore a little as Dean added a second and started to stretch him. 

“Almost,” Dean winked as he started to work in a third. 

Dean thrust his fingers deeper as he looked for Sam’s sweet spot and the other man jerked with a surprised moan as Dean brushed it. 

He spent a good five minutes brushing and stroking that spot before he gently removed his fingers and grabbed the lube spreading it along his own cock. 

“Come on De,” Sam half and half panted as he watched Dean. 

Dean grasped Sam’s thigh with one hand as he used the other to guide his way inside Sam. He had to take a few deep breaths. 

“You good?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yeah just...don't wanna finish before we’ve got a chance to get started,” Dean answered after another deep breath. “I’m good Sam. Promise.” 

Sam reached up and threaded their fingers together. “No rush. I got a whole lifetime.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sap.” 

“You love it,” Sam chuckled and moaned as Dean pushed the rest of the way in. 

Dean shifted his hold and started to pull out before thrusting back in. Sam reached back with one hand to brace it on the headboard. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock again and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam panted and started to clench around him. 

Dean leaned down bringing Sam’s thighs around his waist in the process, and kissed him moaning as Sam clenched the closer he got to climax. He pulled back to watch Sam grip the headboard white-knuckled, as he came in Dean’s hand, clenching tight around him. 

Dean came a couple seconds later, thrusting into Sam through his orgasm and bracing his hand on the bed to keep from slumping on top of him. 

“You good?” Sam asked again. He was breathing deep and his hand was still clasped tight in Dean’s. 

“Fantastic,” Dean smiled and pulled out carefully. 

He picked up one of the towels off the floor and used it to wipe them both down before he laid down next to Sam. Sam immediately rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist pulling him closer and nuzzling him. 

“We are doing that again,” Sam stated. 

“Hopefully next time will be a lot longer,” Dean sighed. 

“Five minutes, or five hours,” Sam leaned in and kissed Dean’s temple. “As long as it’s sex with you, don’t care how long it is.”

“I think someone needs sleep, you start to get sappy when you’re tired,” Dean joked as he turned over to lie on his back.  

He reached up and brushed some of Sam’s hair back from his face. “Seriously Sam. You look like you’re gonna be dead on your feet, and you’re doing the rest of the driving.” 

“Don’t wanna close my eyes yet,” Sam yawned and gave Dean a tired smile. “Missed your face while I was gone.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and started to tug Sam down until his head was resting on Dean’s chest and Dean had his fingers in Sam’s hair. He felt Sam take a deep breath and exhale slowly and Dean closed his owns eyes. 

_ “So blow you ol’ blue northern, blow my love to me. He’s drivin’ in tonight from California. He loves his damned ol’ rodeo as much as he loves me. Someday soon goin' with him someday soon.” _

Dean peeked down to look at Sam and smiled a bit when he saw Sam’s relaxed and small smile. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit choppy. Next one's gonna be better!


End file.
